1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking ranges and, more particularly, to a universal frame that can be used selectively in gas cooking ranges in both high broiler and low broiler configurations.
2. Background Art
Free standing gas ranges can generally be classified in two different categories--high broiler and low broiler configurations. The high broiler configuration is advantageous to provide the range with a self-cleaning oven. Each configuration has two separate, internal compartments.
In the high broiler configuration, separate upper and lower gas burners are provided in the main oven compartment which is typical of self-cleaning ovens. The upper burner is used for broiling and the lower burner is used for baking in the main compartment. A dividing wall shields a compartment defined below the main oven compartment from the lower burner to permit the lower compartment to be used as for the storage of cooking utensils and the like.
In the low broiler configuration, a single burner is used both for baking in the main compartment and broiling in the lower compartment. Food is delivered into and removed from the bottom compartment typically on a sliding drawer. With the lower broiler configuration, the walls of the lower compartment and the surface on which the range is supported must be protected to withstand heat from the exposed burner flame.
Heretofore, ranges have been specifically, manufactured as either high or low broiler types. Manufacturers have dealt with the inconvenience of having to separately manufacture and inventory two different range configurations. As a result, manufacturing costs are increased substantially over what they would be with a single model range.